Never Alone
by Inazuma Yoshi
Summary: -A collaboration with SketchyShade- Many tragedies happen to poor Gouenji Shuuya. But this tragedy is the worst to come. At least he has Kidou Yuuto by his side to comfort him and help him through the tough times. But their relationship of brotherly-hood gradually gets stronger. Not a GouKi fanfic, but may be KiGou or FuGou.
1. Chapter 1

**Never** **Alone  
** _A story of Gouenji and Kidou.  
_

 _In this story, yet another tragedy happens to Gouenji, and Kidou helps him through the tough times.  
 **A collaboration with SketchyShade.  
** Enjoy! **  
**_

 **Chapter One - Chaos and Games**

"I'm bored of this game!" Kurimatsu moaned.  
"There's nothing else to do - and Kidou only has this chess board." Gouenji sighed.  
"I'm back! Sakka yarou ze!" Endou yelled.  
"Where where you?" Kidou wondered. He looked down at Endou's trousers. "Oh, right..."  
"Sorry, forgot about that!" Endou zipped up his trousers.  
"Why did you take so long?" Kurimatsu asked Endou.  
Gouenji redirected the question to himself. "Trust me, you don't want to know."  
"Hang on, why didn't you just 'sakka yarou ze' along yourselves without me?" Endou pondered. "Tachimukai could have been in goals!"  
"We're in a thunderstorm, duh!" Kurimatsu stated.  
"An even better reason to get out!" Endou reasoned. "Inazuma Eleven in Inazuma Weather! Inazuma equals lightning! Hello?!"  
"Endou, someone could get struck by lightning, and also there's been a lot of tornadoes lately." Gouenji pointed out.  
"But not many fire tornadoes since you haven't been practicing!" Endou debated.  
Gouenji facepalmed.  
"Er, guys?" Kurimatsu pointed to door which was shaking.  
Suddenly the door slammed open, and Touko was standing behind it, furious. "Who. Threw. My. Hat. Outside!"  
"Sheesh, Zaizen, get a hold of yourself." Endou tried to calm her down.  
Touko just got more irritated. "Don't call me that!"  
"Onii-chan can always wash it and ring it out for you." Kidou offered.  
Touko growled, holding her hat up. "It was shot by flipping lightning!"  
"Right..." Kidou muttered.  
Meanwhile, Midorikawa was walking past the living room door eating ice cream. Everyone glared at him awkwardly.  
"Wasn't me, it was Rika." Midorikawa casually walked off.  
"Somehow, Rika is gonna turn this into a love story." Kidou sighed.  
Rika ran after Midorikawa. "Was not!"  
"Was too!" Midorikawa argued.

Kazemaru was lying on bed upside down. "Kidou... Don't you have anything else for us to play? You're supposed to be the rich one, yet even my older cousin has more games  
than you."  
"I'm just not a 'game person'." Kidou replied. "I prefer reading instead."  
"Ugh! Come on! There must be _something_ in here for us!" Endou groaned.  
"Trust me Endou, I know what I have in my own house." Kidou mentioned.  
Endou lied down in the same position as Kazemaru on the bed.  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
"There are three options here, four in Endou's case;" Gouenji resolved while reading a book. "one, we all read something, two, you continue playing chess and three, you make up a game yourselves."  
"What kind of game, Gouenji-san?" Kabeyama asked.  
"I don't know, spin the bottle, truth or dare, you think of that part, I'm just giving out the options." Gouenji explained.  
''What about the fourth one?" Endou enquired.  
"Isn't it obvious?" Gouenji snorted.  
Endou knew he shouldn't go in depth any more than that. He knew what Gouenji would have said. "Right..."  
"I say Truth or dare!" Kazemaru voted.  
Rika ran into the living room that they were all in immediately after she heard this. "I say spin the bottle!" (A perfect chance to kiss my darling!)  
Ichinose was speechless.  
Gouenji sighed.  
"How about we go to another room to read?" Kidou suggested to Gouenji.  
"Yeah." Gouenji agreed.  
"Oh no you don't!" Endou yelled, grabbing Gouenji and Kidou by the arm.  
Gouenji and Kidou were puzzled. "Eh?!"  
"We are all playing together!" Endou smiled annoyingly. "I also vote truth or dare!"  
All of the girls except Touko voted spin the bottle, everyone else voted truth or dare.  
"The results are in!" Kazemaru announced. "Game of the... day, I guess... is..."  
Endou did the honours of playing the drumroll.  
Everyone facepalmed.  
Rika sulked at the result."Oh well... (Wait... If I dare darling to... Kiss me! Yes!)"

-Game start-

"Right then! I'm asking the question or dare!" Kazemaru started. "Hmm, I choose... Touko!"  
"Truth." Touko confirmed.  
"Who do you fancy?" Kazemaru challenged.  
"Spit it out." Fudou interrogated.  
"Nobody, they're my friends!" Touko answered honestly.  
"Rubbish answer, absolute rubbish!" Edgar turned his nose up at the answer.  
"Eat your hat!" Fudou tormented.  
"Did you mean that literally?!" Touko enquired.  
"... Help!" Fudou yelled.  
Touko chased Fudou.  
"Why do I always get chased?!" Fudou moaned.  
Meanwhile, Midorikawa was relaxing after Rika had retreated to the living room.  
"Finally I got away from Rika!" Midorikawa celebrated.  
Just then, Fudou came running past, escaping from Touko.  
"Help me, you stupid alien!" Fudou shouted.  
"What did you call me?!" Midorikawa was fuming for once.  
"Nothing.." Fudou lied.  
Midorikawa joined the 'chasing Fudou' campaign.  
Fudou facepalmed."Can you stop, Reize?"  
"Use my proper title, Penguin Man!" Midorikawa demanded.  
"Fine, fine." Fudou reluctantly replied. "Can you please stop, Ryuuji-san?"  
"That's better, and no." Midorikawa smirked.  
Fudou sweatdropped.  
"What's going on here?" Hiroto questioned. "Ryuuji-kun, what are you doing with Rika?!"  
Midorikawa looked stressed. "Fudou called me an alien and called me by my alien name! He must pay!"  
Hiroto sweatdropped and held on to Midorikawa. "Calm down Ryuuji-kun, deep breaths, let the poor guy be."  
Midorikawa wriggled himself out of Hiroto's grasp uncomfortably, escaping the HiroMido scene, puffed his cheeks out and walked back to his spot.

"Now then, Gouenji, truth or dare?" Touko continued.  
Gouenji sighed."Truth."  
"Who do _you_ like?" Touko grinned.  
"Wow, you guys are really creative when it comes to this." Gouenji showed a side of him with sarcasm, which he didn't show that much.  
"Come on! I've been wanting to know for ages!" Touko begged. "The only times where you show _some_ sort of emotion is when you are around Yuuka, Endou and Kidou!"  
"Maybe I'm just not interested in anyone." Gouenji replied cleverly.  
"Are you sure?" Kidou snickers.  
Gouenji remembered the embarrassing incident (in one of SketchyShade's stories) "Yes! That doesn't count, Kidou!"  
Kidou was still laughing. "I don't know, you were blushing quite a bit when you and me accidentally ki- ow!"  
Gouenji had thrown a book at him. "Shut up!"  
Everyone guffawed at the scene.  
"Hmph! Since you're not worth my time right now, I won't try to get revenge on you just yet." Gouenji had a dark aura surrounding him. "Endou, truth or dare?"  
"Dare!" Endou chose.  
Kidou looked at Endou. "...Bad choice."  
Endou scratched his head "Eh?"  
Kidou tried his best to explain. "Gouenji is really irritated because of me right now, so I am in for it badly with Gouenji in rage mode, and we all know that when he is in that mode, he won't hesitate to attack."  
"...Can I change to truth?" Endou decided.  
Kidou patted his shoulder 'sympathetically'. "Sorry buddy, I just wanted to say this."  
"What is it?" Endou wondered.  
"I'm glad it's you and not me." Kidou took a solemn deep breath.  
"Eh?"  
Gouenji had sustained his dark aura. "Endou... I dare you to eat one hundred full plates of Natsumi's cooking, and each time you finish a plate, have the happiest smile and beg for more of it. After you finish the one hundredth plate, you will tell her that she should go over to her house and cook you some more because of how delicious it was."

...

 **Wow... that was a tough dare by Gouenji, wasn't it?  
The next chapter is coming very, very soon, so you won't have to keep your hopes up for long!  
I am going to repeat the story with English dub names, for the obscure amount of people who only know the English dubbed names. Also because I know both and I want to write freely. I will be doing this with all of my stories.**

 **That's it for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Never** **Alone  
** _A story of Gouenji and Kidou.  
_

 _In this story, yet another tragedy happens to Gouenji, and Kidou helps him through the tough times.  
 **A collaboration with SketchyShade.  
** Enjoy!_

* * *

-After the dare-

Endou walked back to sitting room with a disgusted look on his face. "Don't ever make me do that again!"  
"I will give you an extra Bakunetsu Storm in the face too if you want..." Gouenji offered.  
"N-no thanks, Gouenji-kun... heh..." Endou replied quickly.  
Gouenji smiled.  
"Okay, Kidou, truth or dare?" Endou continued.  
Kidou thought for a moment. _If I pick dare I'll probably be forced to do something embarrassing and Fudou would never let me live it down, but then if it's my turn I could ask him... If I pick truth, Endou may ask me what happened between Gouenji and I, and I don't really want to face Gouenji's wrath, but after what happened I doubt he would ask that..._ "Truth."  
"Hmm," Endou pondered. _I'd better be careful with Kidou, he and Gouenji can easily wriggle out of an embarrassing situation... "_ Is it true you hate Fudou with all your guts, or is there really some friendship in there?"  
"What kind of question is that?" Kidou enquired.  
"Just answer!" Endou urged.  
"I see him as a teammate." Kidou answered.  
"But do you _like_ him as a teammate?" Endou added.  
"Sorry, your turn is over, Tsunami?" Kidou ignored him. Endou grumbled.  
Tsunami looked up. "Hai?"  
 _Man, I should have asked Fudou._ Kidou mentally face palmed. "Truth or dare?"  
"Hmm... dare!" Tsunami decided.  
Kidou smirked. "You love water right?" He whispered the dare to Tsunami.  
Tsunami went pale. "Dude!"  
Kidou laughed his head off.  
"I'll get my revenge on you, man, just you wait!" Tsunami gritted his teeth and trudged over to the bathroom.  
Everyone was silent.  
"What did you make him do?" Gouenji asked. Kidou whispered the dare to Gouenji.  
"That's evil, Kidou." Gouenji snickered.  
"Says you!" Kidou retorted.  
"You two are like Evil Twins or something!" Rika exclaimed.  
Tsunami came bolting out of the bathroom hunched over, thinking: _If it wasn't for surfing, I would now hate water._ He nearly threw up. "Eww!"  
Kidou and Gouenji guffawed again.  
"Wow, I've never actually heard them laugh before." Touko looked over to them.  
"You should laugh more Gouenji." Endou smirked. "It's cute!"  
Gouenji blushed, then punched Endou's stomach.  
Endou was on the floor in pain. "Okay... I kind of deserved that, but hey! You're blushing too! We are seeing a whole new Gouenji! Look every- Oof!" He'd been kicked this time.  
Gouenji huffed and slumped himself next to Kidou.  
"Awww! Gouenji-kun is _adorable_!" the girls yelled.  
"Would you all shut up?!" Gouenji bellowed.  
"No, we won't shut up." Rika remarked.  
"Yeah, you will shut up." Touko punched Rika. She was fed up of her 'best friend's' girly-ness.  
"You will pay!" Rika shouted.  
"Enough chasing for today, guys." Endou got there before Rika could start the chase.  
"Yeah, it's bedtime." Hitomiko came in.  
"But it's only seven p.m.!" Hiroto whined.  
"Don't care." Hitomiko shrugged.  
"Fine." everyone groaned. Gouenji put his pyjamas on and dropped off to sleep straight away.  
Endou muttered to the others. "How does he get to sleep that quickly?"  
"He just does." Kidou responded.  
"Please tell me he isn't noisy when he sleeps." Fudou sighed.  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Kidou wondered.  
"Does he snore?" Fudou repeated.  
"As far as I know, no." Kidou reacted.  
"Good, then goodnight." Fudou strolled off to his bed.

They had all taken a shower. "Well, we should all go to sleep." Tsunami suggested.  
"Yeah." Kidou sighed, looking at Gouenji. "He looks so cute." Kidou accidentally said out loud.  
"Aww, he does look so cute, now that you mention it. I totes agree!" Rika poked her nose next to Kidou. Everyone sweat dropped.  
Kidou face palmed. "I meant Gouenji not Ichinose!"  
"Right, so Ichinose has dropped off already as well now?" Endou scratched his head.  
"Yay, I found my DS!" Kurimatsu yelled.  
"Where was it?" Kabeyama asked.  
"In my bed." Kurimatsu frowned.  
Kabeyama face palmed. "You were playing it in bed?"  
"Yup - actually I fancy a bit of _Inazuma Eleven 3: Lightning Bolt_ right now." Kurimatsu stared at his DS.  
"Is it because I'm in it?" Midorikawa wondered.  
Kurimatsu shook his head. "No, you potato!"  
"How many nicknames do I have?!" Midorikawa shouted. "It's M-I-D-O-R-I-K-A-W-A! Midorikawa! Hello?!  
"You were in season 2 as well." Kabeyama reasoned.  
"But I was an idiot pretending to be an alien then." Midorikawa's eyes moved to the ground.  
"Why are you not stated in the wiki as a main protagonist?" Endou wondered.  
"Yeah why not, Ryuuji-kun?" Saginuma backed Endou up.  
"Everyone hates me, can't you tell? In HiroMido I'm the girl and then Level-5 and Kudou Kantoku kick me out of Inazuma Japan! I'm not even in Inazuma Legend Japan! Thanks a lot!  
"At least your a hacker." Segata told him. "That's a pretty cool job."  
"Yeah, but I actually worked for that job!" Midorikawa ranted. His attention was brought to Hiroto when he noticed Hiroto giggling.  
Midorikawa groaned. "What is it now?" He looked over Hiroto's shoulder. He turned crimson. "You didn't!" Hiroto was still giggling. "I will ban your camera! What?! Stop reading stories of me being stabbed! What is wrong with you?!" Midorikawa shoves Hiroto off his bed. _He's a HiroMido fan himself._ Ryuuji thought.  
"Ow." Hiroto rubbed his head.  
"That's better!" Midorikawa smiled.  
Everyone sweat drops.

Something eventually clicked in Rika's brain. "Wait... oh my goodness, _Kidou_ thought _Gouenji_ was _cute_?!"  
Everyone face palmed at Rika being surprisingly thick. All of Rika's screaming wakes Gouenji up.  
"I knew she would bring that up sometime." Touko sighed.  
"...I-It was teasing!" Kidou protested.  
"Oh brother..." Touko rolled her eyes.  
"A new yaoi ship has sailed for me!"  
"Am I allowed to murder her?" Gouenji requested. Rika screamed and ran out of the room.  
"Just let the poor thing live for a few more years." Kidou patted him on the back. Gouenji sighed in disappointment.  
"I guess we should do something else now." Kabeyama brought up.  
"Yeah... And that's to go to sleep..." Gouenji yawned, rubbing his eyes.  
"It's only nine p.m.! How are you so tired!?" Endou proclaimed.  
"I usually sleep at eight-thirty, so I'm not used to staying up this late." Gouenji explained.  
"You are not human..." Kazemaru told him. "I sleep at like... ten."  
"How in the world?!" Gouenji gasped.  
"Because I'm a boss!" Kazemaru grinned. Gouenji did a O_O face.  
Lina stormed in. "Didn't I tell you guys to go to sleep?"  
Hiroto clambered back onto his bed as fast as he could. "Gomen, Hitomiko-nee-san!"  
Hitomiko smiled at Hiroto. "It's okay, but you must go to sleep now. Sayounara minna!"  
"Okay, goodnight!" Everyone chirruped.  
Just before she left, Hitomiko confiscated Kurimatsu's DS. "I'll be taking that!"  
"Hey!" Kurimatsu moaned.  
"Yuk yuk yuk! Ushishishishi!" Kogure giggled.

* * *

 **Tell Sketchy and I if you liked this chapter! The actual meaning of the title 'Never Alone' is coming up within two chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Never** **Alone  
** _A story of Gouenji and Kidou.  
_

 _In this story, yet another tragedy happens to Gouenji, and Kidou helps him through the tough times.  
 **A collaboration with SketchyShade.**_

 **This is leading up to _the_** **chapter! Get your footballs pumped up for this chapter!**

 _Like the anime, I am no longer going to continue the English dub names for this story, but some stories will drop the Japanese names and go for the English dub names. Just warning the English dub fans! If you don't know (most of you do anyway, so that's fine) the Japanese names, look on the Inazuma Eleven Wiki to get the translations._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - The Same But Worse**

When the sun was up high in the sky the next morning, the most soccer-loving guy on the planet's dream came to an end (must have been something to do with soccer, knowing him), and the scene in front of him faded away pretty quickly, becoming blank. He stared into a dark black space for a few seconds, then reality came to him.  
Endou yawned. "Man, I'm so tired... Huh?" He realised that nobody was there. "Last one to wake up, eh?... Guess I have to get up." So he lazily got off the bed and practically fell down the stairs. "Good morning, minna... How did you sleep?"  
Kazemaru had his face flat on the table. "My sleep cycle changed. The change has made me more tired than usual, despite the extra sleep..."  
Midorikawa was in the same position as Kazemaru. "Same."  
"Hunh." Endou groaned, falling into the exact same position the other two. Everyone sweat dropped.  
"Honestly, you three! You'll wake up once you've eaten breakfast." Kidou sighed as the breakfast arrived.  
"Shokuhin itadaki arigatougozaimasu! (Thank you for the food!)" Everyone smiled and ate pretty quickly. It was going to be another great day of training!  
Endou had an energy boost from the food. "Yosh! Sakka yarou ze!"  
"Hai!" Everyone exclaimed.  
"..." Gouenji's gaze settled on his feet and he sighed.  
The ball moved up the field swiftly. It finally span towards Midorikawa's feet and he ran off with it.  
"Gouenji!" Midorikawa passed to the said boy. Gouenji collected the ball with the inside of his foot and proceeded towards the goal.  
"Bakuretsu Screw!" Gouenji announced as he performed his hissatsu.  
Endou jumped as high as he could. "Hammer of Wra-! Nani?!"  
The ball had missed the goal. Everyone's eyes widened in shock.  
"G-gomen." Gouenji turned his back on everyone.  
"You okay, Gouenji?" Endou questioned. He scratched his head in confusion, yet he had a genuinely caring look on his face.  
"Daijoubu." Gouenji strolled away casually.  
"Wait! Gouenji!" Endou yelled. He knew something was wrong because every time Gouenji misses, there is a problem disturbing him. Kazemaru held Endou's shoulder.  
Kidou started pursuing Gouenji. "You guys go on without us."  
Endou nodded, then stared into where his friends had gone. "Gouenji..."

"Gomen. I just can't do this..."  
"Why not?" Kidou looked concerned.  
"I went to sleep half an hour late." Gouenji mumbled. "Then I got up super early to do some studying."  
Kidou face palmed at his friend's excuses. "I know what it is, Gouenji, don't even try to wriggle your way out of this one!"  
Gouenji froze for a moment, then he sat himself next to Kidou.  
"You okay, little brother?" Kidou asked.  
"Don't call me that."  
"Onii-chan." Kidou insisted.  
"Stop. Please."  
"C'mon, Gouenji."  
"Don't make me tickle you!" Kidou threatened.  
"You wouldn't dare." Gouenji's dark aura came around from behind him.  
"Wanna bet?" Kidou teased.  
"Ugh! Fine!" Gouenji confessed, his dark aura disappearing. Kidou was mentally poking him, so he had to give in. "I _am_ upset today. Who wouldn't be? Can you just leave me alone now?!" Kidou started tickling him. "No!" he laughed. "Tomare! Tomare! Stop it!"  
"Tell me then." Kidou smirked. Man, Kidou was really pushing Gouenji's buttons today. But he cared about Gouenji and wanted to find out so that he could help him, like any decent friend would.  
"Fine. I got a call today and..."  
"Don't cry."  
Gouenji wiped a tear. "I'm not crying."  
Kidou coughed. "Well spit it out, then."  
"Ne, minna, what's happening?" a voice called. "We couldn't focus, seeing you talk so strangely."  
Kidou turned around. "Wow, big words coming from you, Endou-kun."  
Endou's cheeks were painted crimson. "Yeah, I kinda read Natsumi-chan's diary to learn it."  
"You did _what_?" Natsumi overheard.  
"Nothing..."  
Natsumi began to chase Endou.  
"You're still not getting out of this. Come on, what's up?"  
"Well, I-!" Gouenji's phone vibrated. He scanned his sharp black eyes over the top of his phone to see who was calling him. "Gomen, I'll have to take this call."  
 _Really, Gouenji's phone? Really? Interrupted yet again._ Kidou complained in his thoughts.  
Gouenji moved away a bit. "Konbanwa. Hello? Wow, slow down there, Yuuka! Tell me what's wrong, onii-chan. Eeeeh?! N-nani?!" He turned off his phone and bolted away.  
"Gouenji!" Everyone shouted.

Arriving at his destination, Gouenji dashed into a giant building. He ran up flights of stairs, rushing as if he was being chased by something. Eventually, he somehow managed to reach a floor that he was very familiar with.  
He came passing by a lady who seemed to be a nurse for that floor and ward. "Oh, you're Gouenji Shuuya... Room Ten."  
"Of all the numbers." Gouenji muttered.  
"Sorry, what?" The nurse tilted her head.  
"Nothing..." he ran into the room that he was advised to go into.  
Gouenji's eyes widened. He moved back, feeling very peculiar and shocked all of a sudden.  
"Father...?"

* * *

 **Okay, this is getting interesting! You can decide if you want Kidou and Gouenji to be in a brotherly relationship or a yaoi relationship (SketchyShade's ship), which would be (Seme) Kidou x (Uke) Gouenji in that case.  
The next chapter is _the_ chapter!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Never** **Alone  
** _A story of Gouenji and Kidou.  
_

 _In this story, yet another tragedy happens to Gouenji, and Kidou helps him through the tough times.  
 **A collaboration with SketchyShade.**_

 **This is it! _The_ chapter!**

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

"Shuuya-kun..." Doctor Gouenji looked down.  
"W-What's happening? The call was really short." Gouenji worriedly asked.  
Doctor Gouenji signalled to the curtains behind them. "Shall I open the curtains?"  
"Why? What's going on? Why is nobody telling me exactly what is happening straight away?" Gouenji panicked.  
"Calm down with the questions, my son." Doctor Gouenji tried to comfort him. "It may be too abrupt but - are you okay?"  
"Y-Yes, father." Gouenji gulped.  
The doctor took a deep breath. "Well... I don't know how to tell you this but... Yuuka and I..."  
Gouenji's heart was beating rapidly. "Yuuka and you what? What's wrong, father?!"  
"I had hoped I could recover Yuuka at least, but it seems that neither of us..." Doctor Gouenji sighed.  
"You're scaring me, what's wrong?!" Gouenji's heart was beating even faster.  
Doctor Gouenji pulled the curtains aside to show Yuuka attached to many wires.  
"Neither Yuuka or I have very long to live." He stated.  
"N-Nani?" Gouenji was shocked.  
"It's the same disease that killed your mother. That one will kill us.  
Gouenji was too shocked to say anything.  
His father smiled weakly. "You are the only one who doesn't have it."

"I'm not in bed because I refused to let them try to heal me. I wanted to spend all my remaining time to try and save Yuuka." He looked at his son.  
"T-This is a dream..."  
"Shuuya, this is not a dream."  
"It's a dream! A horrible nightmare! I'll wake up! I'll wake up and see you right there!" Gouenji cried.  
Doctor Gouenji grabbed his son's shoulders. "Shuuya! Please just listen to me!"

He hugged Gouenji.  
"I'm sorry for everything I've said to you, I'm truly sorry. I just hope you can forgive me. The only thing I want from you is to keep on playing football, and let everyone have hopes." He looked up. "Would you like to speak to Yuuka?"  
"Yes please." Gouenji nodded. "Yuuka, remember all the times you have watched me play? Remember them will all your heart." He kissed his little sister's forehead.  
"Shuuya..." His father continued. "Just keep with that Endou guy and I'm sure you'll become a fine striker."  
"I will, Dad." Gouenji replied. "He's my best friend."  
"Don't let this worrying memory stop your shots like it did last time." Doctor Gouenji added.  
"I won't." He hugged him again. His dad hugged back.

 **-Five minutes later-**

Doctor Gouenji moved away from the hug. "This may be the last time you see us... but you must go now. Make us proud!"  
"I will!" Gouenji nodded.  
"Goodbye, Shuuya."

"One last thing."  
Gouenji turned around.  
"I spoke to Kidou's father... It looks like Kidou-kun and you really are brothers now.  
 _I don't want another father!_ Gouenji thought. "Sure. I love you, Dad."  
"Love you too, son."

...

...

...

 _Love you too, son._

...

...

...

Gouenji left the room in silence. He walked downstairs... and found everyone waiting for him.  
"Gouenji!" Kidou ran to him. "What happened?"  
"Let's go back, okay?" Gouenji sighed.  
"Nani?"  
"Okay, we can do whatever you guys want, I don't ca-... I don't mind..."  
"Gouenji..."

 **-Back at Raimon-**

"Hey, Gouenji! Want to play soccer?" Endou wondered.  
"Fine."  
"Awesome!" Endou yelled.  
They both strolled to the field.  
Gouenji suddenly got an awful memory when he saw the football. "Can I just watch instead?"  
"Uh... Sure." Endou agreed.

 **-At the end of the day, the end of the match-**

"Ah, that was great! I guess we have to go home now. Sayounara, minna!" Endou announced.  
"Sayounara!"  
"Eh? Gouenji... isn't your home _that_ way?" Kidou asked.  
"Yes, it is."  
"Do you have an errand to run for your fath-!"  
"Look at the time! We should hurry! Come on!" Gouenji grabbed Kidou's arm and ran.  
"Gouenji!"

 **-At Kidou's house-**

"Eh?" Kidou scratched his head.  
"Ah! Gouenji, nice to see you..." Mr. Kidou welcomed. "Would you like me to show you to your room?"  
"...Hai..."  
"What's going on?" Kidou enquired.  
Gouenji followed Mr. Kidou to the room that he would be living in. "Arigatou."  
Mr. Kidou took Kidou to the side. "Yuuto, I have to tell you this."  
"W-What? What is it?"  
And so Mr. Kidou told his son the whole story of Gouenji.  
Kidou gasped. _I really care about Gouenji._ "Right... So many things have happened to him - it's a real shame."  
"Yes..." His father replied. "And remember that he's used to being the older brother."  
"Hai!"  
"Now make him feel welcome."  
Kidou nodded.  
He knocked on the door of Gouenji's new room. "Gouenji?" _Wait, do I call him Shuuya, or is he not ready for that...  
_ There was a muffled answer of "Come in".  
"Is there anything you need, Gouenji-kun?"  
"... I'm fine. Do you need anything?"  
Kidou's brain clicked. _Ah, right. He's not used to being younger, of course he'd try to take care of my subconsciously._ "No, not really. Just wanted to talk to you."  
"Then sit here, with me."  
 _He's breaking._ Kidou thought. "Sure." He sat next to Gouenji.  
Kidou wrapped his arm around Gouenji's shoulder. "Gouenji, you're not okay. Come on, just speak to me about your problems for once."

"Come on, little brother." _Oops.  
_ "... Please..."  
"Eh?"  
"Say it again." Gouenji requested.  
"What, little brother?"  
Gouenji sighed peacefully. _Brother... It feels like I still have some family left. I'm younger, which means I could rely on him_ _too. I shouldn't, but right now, I don't care  
_ Kidou grinned. "You're the best little brother in the world! You know that?"  
"Thanks." Gouenji smiled. He finally gave in and told Kidou his worries. He let it all out.  
Kidou nodded. "Thank you for telling me."  
"I'm feeling a lot better now." Gouenji looked into his brother's eyes. "Can we go to play soccer to get it off my mind?"  
"Sure, I have my own pitch." Kidou added.  
"Really?" Gouenji stared. "You're really rich!"

 **-At Kidou's pitch-**

"Come at me!" Kidou shouted.  
"Killer Slide!"  
"Illusion Ball V3!"  
"You're good!" Gouenji complimented.  
Kidou passed to Gouenji. "Take a shot!"  
"Yossha!" Gouenji dribbled up to the box. "Bakunetsu Storm V2!"  
"Goal! Well done, nii-chan!"  
Gouenji hugged Kidou back. "You were great, too!"  
"You got that off your mind really quickly. You would usually miss the goal completely after such an incident." Kidou reminded him.  
"Yeah." Gouenji mentally face palmed at the times he knew he should have scored... "But my father said just before I went that I should continue my soccer dream and not miss by worrying too much."  
"So you don't have to study to become a doctor anymore?" Kidou pondered.  
"Well, my dad would mind if I didn't, but I need backup in case i don't become a professional soccer player." Gouenji explained.  
"I assure you that you'll be a fine player, sou machigai nai!" Kidou exclaimed.  
"Arigatou." Gouenji smiled. "I hope we play together forever."  
"Me too."  
"Boys, dinner's ready!" Mr. Kidou called.  
"Coming, father!" Kidou acknowledged.  
 _I'm starting to enjoy this... I think we'll_ _become really good brothers!_ Gouenji relaxed.  
"Daijoubu, Shuuya?" Kidou asked.  
 _He... He called my Shuuya..._ "Hai, Daijoubu. I'm fine now, thanks." Gouenji grinned.  
Mr. Kidou nodded. "Okay then, I hope you can be comfortable here, Shuuya."  
"Yeah."  
"I've asked for some of the mains to go and collect your belongings, so you will have your school uniform for tomorrow." Mr. Kidou notified him.  
"...Hai."  
Mr. Kidou sighed. _He doesn't talk a lot... I suppose it's to be expected._ He sat at the dinner table.  
Kidou smiled to himself. _It doesn't feel lonely anymore now, with Gouenji around.  
_ Gouenji was silently eating.  
 _Despite the fact that he isn't even talking._ Kidou considered.

 **-After dinner, they head to their rooms-**

"Kidou?" Gouenji looked.  
"Hai?"  
"... Why does your father call me Shuuya this soon?"  
Kidou stroked his chin. "Um... I guess he wants you to know that he sees you as his son."  
"So I should see him as my father?" Gouenji resolved.  
"Well, I guess, since you will be living together for a bit longer."  
 _I don't want another father, I don't want another father._ "Kidou?"  
"Hm?"  
"I... What do we call each other?" Gouenji wondered.  
"I guess we call each other by our first names, if you're comfortable with that." Kidou answered.  
"Kidou?" Gouenji said once again.  
"Yeah?"  
"Doesn't this mean... I'll be called... Kidou Shuuya?"  
...

...

...

* * *

 **...**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was the main chapter of this story, so please review! Tell Sketchy and I what you thought about this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Never** **Alone  
** _A story of Gouenji and Kidou.  
_

 _In this story, yet another tragedy happens to Gouenji, and Kidou helps him through the tough times.  
 **A collaboration with SketchyShade.**_

 **Get ready for awesomeness, because it's the fifth chapter already!**

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

"Well I suppose it's a bit like Hiroto, isn't it?" Kidou sighed. "He was still called Kiyama until he was older, when he decided to have the family name, Kira. So you're still the same old Gouenji."  
Gouenji smiled. "Heh. Still Gouenji..."  
"We have legally adopted you now so... Do you still want to be Gouenji?" Kidou asked.  
Gouenji gasped. "If I wasn't still Gouenji, I wouldn't be the same, fans, friends, everyone just... It will all change..."  
Kidou grinned. "That's all right then. Come on then, _Gouenji_ Shuuya, we'll go and find something to do - there's lots in my room."  
"Let's go!"

 **-In Kidou's room-**

Kidou looked towards Gouenji. "Hey um... Shuuya?"  
"Hm?"  
"What will we tell the others? Or the school? Sure you'll be a Gouenji to me, but the school doesn't work like that, sooner or later, you will be called Kidou Shuuya..."  
"I guess I'll just have to enjoy what little time I have left..." Gouenji stated.  
Kidou nodded. "Yeah, I guess."  
" Guess we have to sleep now."  
"Yeah."  
"Y-Yuuto?"  
Kidou turned towards Gouenji. "Yeah?"  
"I mean, I don't want this to be sudden or anything, but I'd feel more comfortable if I saw you without your goggles around the house."  
Kidou took off his goggles. "Not during school, okay?"  
Gouenji was amazed by his eyes. "H-Hai."  
"Well, goodnight."  
"Y-Yuuto!"  
"Eh? Yes?"  
Gouenji seemed really uncomfortable. "Um... Well, I uh...:  
Kidou was puzzled.  
"Never mind." Gouenji was about to leave, when Kidou grabbed his arm.  
"What is it, Shuuya. You can tell me."  
"I guess... I... Kind of... Well..."  
Kidou waited patiently.  
"I... Well... Ugh! Tell nobody what happens now!"  
"What?!"  
Gouenji hugged Kidou, his new brother.  
 _That... oddly feels nice._ Kidou hugged back. _I guess he's still a little bit affected by what happened.  
_ "Goodnight." Gouenji left.  
"Goodnight."

 **-At school the next day-  
**  
...

"Eh?!"  
"That ended a lot faster than I thought." Gouenji sighed.  
"Guys, calm down! Give them some space!" Endou shouted.  
"Thanks." Gouenji whispered to Endou. Endou winked.  
"We don't mind if you want to be a Gouenji or a Kidou, but I think Gouenji suits you better." Kabeyama mentioned.  
"Yeah." Kurimatsu agreed.  
"Yeah." Kazemaru nodded.  
Everyone else nodded too.  
Gouenji brightened up and smiled. "I'm gonna stick to Gouenji."  
Everybody looked pleased with his decision.  
"Besides, when you score a goal, everyone will only know you as Gouenji Shuuya. So if you were Kidou Shuuya, you would lose fans!" Endou laughed.  
Gouenji lightly sweat dropped. "I never thought about that... But I don't care about losing fans, really."  
"Plus, 'Gouenji Shuuya' is just something that everyone automatically knows." Handa pointed out. "It doesn't work when teammates who aren't related have the same surname that the didn't have before. And the rumours of how you got that name..."  
Gouenji shivered.  
"Well, good decision, _Gouenji_. Let's go out before there's a big crowd." Endou decided.  
"That also ended a lot _nicer_ than I thought!" Gouenji beamed.  
"It certainly did." Kidou walked next to him.  
Gouenji kept beaming. _I don't think I'm completely okay with what's happened to my family, I definitely do not approve of Yuuto's father calling me his son... It's kind of weird to be younger, though it feels like so many responsibilities have been lifted from my shoulders. I don't like the change, but what can I do  
_ "Come on, little brother, let's go!"  
Gouenji puffed his cheeks out. "Don't call me little brother!"  
Kidou laughed. _It's like he became a whole new person ever since he became 'younger'. I wonder just how carefree Shuuya will become..._

 **-After school-**

"Alright!" Endou yelled. "Sakka yarou ze!  
"Hai!" Everyone shouted.  
"Hai!" Midorikawa shouted as well. Then he stopped. _Why is everything so blurry?  
_ Hiroto started overreacting. "Oh my gosh, Ryuuji-kun, you need a doctor! You need to go to hospital! You're going to die!"  
"Shut up, Hiroto!" Midorikawa replied. "I just need to sit down for a minute, 'kay?"  
"Okay..."  
"Midorikawa-kun, stay out for this practice session." Kudou commanded, concerned.  
"Aww..." Midorikawa smiled and looked at Kudou. "Hai, Kudou kantoku!"  
"Nobody seems to be bothered about my family issues right now... that's good." Gouenji told Kidou.  
"Yeah..." Kidou replied.  
"Gouenji, sit out too." Kudou added.  
"What?!" Gouenji gasped.  
"What?!" Kidou gasped.  
"What?!" Everyone gasped.  
"And that's an order." Kudou demanded.  
Gouenji whispered to Kudou. "But I have got over it now!"  
"I said it's an order..."  
"Fine." Gouenji gave in reluctantly and sat next to Midorikawa.  
"Any idea why you're out?" Midorikawa wondered.  
Gouenji told him the story.  
"Really?" Midorikawa gasped. "Wow, I'm not surprised that you have to sit out."  
Gouenji nodded. "Yeah."  
Midorikawa grinned. "Do you know what that means?"  
"What?" Gouenji sighed.  
"We're both orphans now. We both know how it feels to have no parents. If you have any problems that you don't think Kidou will understand, talk to me." Midorikawa explained.  
"Arigatou, Midorikawa-kun." Gouenji smiled."  
"In this situation..." Midorikawa smiled too. "You don't have to call me Midorikawa if you don't want to; you can call me Ryuuji. Only if you feel comfortable with that, of course."  
"O-Okay." Gouenji felt a lot better.  
Midorikawa suddenly went dizzy from his fever. "Leave me alone for a sec, if you don't mind."  
"Okay."

 **-After training-**

"Why is he not responding? Ryuuji? Ryuuji!" Hiroto felt his head. "He's burning hot..."  
"What are we going to do, father?" Fuyuka wondered.  
"Get him to bed to put his fever down." He picked up Midorikawa and took him to his room.  
 _He hasn't told me why I sat out yet..._ Gouenji considered. _He doesn't think I'm useless now, does he?  
_ "You okay, Shuuya-kun?" Kidou questioned.  
"Un..."

...

"Thats it, you can go home now. Dismissed!" Kudou announced.  
"Sayounara, kantoku!" Everyone called.

 **-At the Kidous' house-**

"Yuuto-san, what do you think of Midorikawa-kun?" Gouenji wondered.  
"Well..." Kidou thought for a moment. "I think he's decent, quite a quirky guy... I guess I like him. Why do you ask, anyway?"  
"Well I was just saying... because I sat next to him today."  
Kidou nodded. "Yeah."

 **-At Ohisama En-  
**

"There, you should be fine tomorrow, Ryuuji-kun." Hitomiko kissed his forehead. "Sleep well." She left.  
"I'll be just fine." Midorikawa told himself. "As long as Hiroto doesn't come anywhere near me..." He fell asleep.

 **-The next day-**

Midorikawa felt a lot better. "Yes! I'll get to play soccer now!"

 **-At school-**

"Gouenji!" Midorikawa called. "Hi!"  
"Eh?" Gouenji turned around. "Oh, hi Midorikawa-san."  
"Hehe, don't tell me you've forgotten! Call me Ryuuji!"  
"Ah... right..."  
"Anyway, let's go! I want school to end as quickly as possible so that we can practice!" Midorikawa exclaimed. "Do you think old Kidou will be able to catch up?"  
"Hey!" Kidou shouted. "I'm only older than Gouenji by four months! And you're only younger than me by two!"  
"Which means you're an old grandpa!" Midorikawa giggled mischievously. "Come on, Gouenji-kun! Let's go!" He ran off with Gouenji.  
"Hey! Wait up!" Kidou yelled.

 **-At school-**

"Here we are!" Midorikawa proclaimed.  
"Heh, that really wasn't necessary, Mido-! Ryuuji." Gouenji mentioned.  
Midorikawa smiled. "Well, we're friends, aren't we? Come on!"  
 _Friends, huh._ Gouenji thought. _Yeah, good friends._

 **-After school-  
**

"Finally!" Midorikawa shouted. "I swear the teachers secretly make lessons longer by like, ten minutes!"  
"We actually finished class five minutes early, so be grateful." Kidou pointed out.  
"I highly doubt it!" Midorikawa replied. "Anyway, let's go and play soccer!"  
"That's right, Midorikawa-kun!" Endou called. "Sakka yarou ze!"

 **-In the training practice match-**

Midorikawa raised his hand to show that he was free.  
"Ryuuji-san!" Gouenji passed.  
"Astro Break V5!" Midorikawa yelled.  
Tachimukai was ready for anything. "Maou The Hand V2!"  
"Wow, how did you evolve that so much?" Endou asked Midorikawa.  
"Willpower, koujou, that is." Midorikawa answered.  
"That was amazing!" Gouenji congratulated.  
"Great assist, though!" Midorikawa praised. "I couldn't have shot without your pass."  
Gouenji smiled. _Ryuuji is always upbeat nowadays. He's a nice guy, I like him. We should really be closer friends... But does he really suit my personality?  
_ "Nice pass!" Kidou clapped.  
"Thanks, old man!" Midorikawa did a thumbs up and winked.  
"Don't call me old man!" Kidou raged.  
Midorikawa snickered. "Come on! Let's keep going!"

 **-The match continues-**

"Shuuya!" Kidou passed.  
 _Here goes nothing._ Gouenji prepared himself for a shot. "Bakunetsu Screw V4!"  
Tachimukai gulped at the power of the shot. "Maou The Ha-! Ah!"  
"All right, Gouenji!" Midorikawa yelled.  
Gouenji smiled.

 **-A few minutes later-**

Kidou had the ball. "Emperor Penguin!"  
Midorikawa and Gouenji had themselves set up for a combination shoot. "Number Two!"  
"I've got it this time!" Tachimukai told himself. "Maou The Hand V2!"  
"Yosh! Another goal!" Endou shouted.  
"Of course you guys are winning, Gouenji's on your team." Tsunami realised.  
Gouenji was slightly angry. "That doesn't mean anything."  
"It kind of does." Kazemaru retorted. "I mean, you've got the most powerful kick on this team."  
"You do know that Shuuya isn't the only striker, right?" Kidou pointed out.`  
"Yeah, there's Ryuuji-san too. He scored the first goal." Gouenji backed up.  
"We know that, dude, and it's awesome!" Tsunami continued. "We're just saying that its a bit unfair that you guys have the ace striker _and_ Endou-kun, who you can't argue is a better goalie than Tachimukai-kun. No offence, Tachimukai."  
"Fine then, Endou and I are switching positions." Gouenji closed.  
"Eeeeeeeh?!"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Midorikawa-san is now friends with Gouenji-san! What will happen in this story next? Find out in the next chapter, which is coming soon! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Never** **Alone  
** _A story of Gouenji and Kidou.  
_

 _In this story, yet another tragedy happens to Gouenji, and Kidou helps him through the tough times.  
 **A collaboration with SketchyShade.**_

 **And now, for even more awesomeness! Chapter 6!**

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

"But Shuuya, you've never been in goal before!" Kidou mentioned. "Then it's even worse!"  
Gouenji smiled. "Well then, if you don't trust my skill as a goalie then keep the ball as far from me as possible. You don't need me to do that, do you?"  
 _Now I see what you're doing._ "Sure." Kidou grinned.

 **-After swapping kit-**

"It's weird seeing Gouenji in a goalie uniform... Or using his hands for that matter." Hiroto pointed out.  
"Let's get started!" Midorikawa yelled.

 **-Game start-**

"Land of Ice!"  
"Illusion Ball V3! Ha, you missed me! Endou-kun!"  
"Not so fast, dude!" Tsunami yelled. "New Wave!"  
"A-a new hissatsu?!" Kidou gasped.  
"That's right, man!" Tsunami winked.  
"You can't intercept a pass to _me_!" Endou persisted. "Megaton Head!"  
"Majin The Hand V5! Arrrrrrrgh!"  
Tachimukai couldn't stop the ball.  
"Goooooooaaal!" Kabeyama cried.  
"Another goal?" Tsunami scratched his head. "No fair, bruh!"  
"Counter attack time!" Tachimukai called.  
"Hai!" His team replied, motivated.  
"Niisu shutu, Endou." Gouenji congratulated.  
"Arigatou. But keep the defence tight, mina!"  
"Hai!" Endou's team answered confidently.  
This time, Toramaru started the kick-off pass to Hiroto.  
"Fudou!"  
"Back to you, Toramaru!"  
"Heh, that rhymes." Hiroto mentioned.  
"Tiger Drive V3!"  
"The Mountain V4!"  
"Goooooo!"  
The wall broke. "Oof!" Kabeyama fell.  
"Not while I'm here! Shinkuuma V4!"  
"Dang it!"  
"Kidou!"  
Hiroto intercepted Tobitaka's pass to Kidou. "Big Bang!"  
"I can't get back fast enough." Tobitaka sighed. "Meh." He returned to combing his hair.  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
"Alright!" Gouenji smirked. "Bakuretsu Blast!" Gouenji's palm hit the ball and pushed it up, then his other hand punched it towards the sky powerfully.  
Everyone gasped.  
"Gouenji!" Kidou smiled.  
"A new goalkeeper Hissatsu!" Endou celebrated.  
Gouenji smirked. "What? You thought I'd never attempted being a goalkeeper before?"  
"That was awesome!" Endou shouted. "Why have you never told us?"  
"It just never came up. Besides, I only caught that because it became a really weak shot thanks to you guys." Gouenji pointed out.  
"Now you're just being modest!" Tobitaka huffed.  
"Am not!" Gouenji retorted.  
"Are too!" Kidou urged.  
Gouenji puffed his cheeks. "Am not!"  
"Wow, I never expected Gouenji-senpai to act so childish." Toramaru commented.  
"N-Nani?" Gouenji blushed. "Ugh! Whatever! Let's just go get changed, practise is over."  
"Well, looks like there are three goalkeepers now." Endou decided.  
"Un!" Tachimukai agreed.

 **-After practise-**

Gouenji sighed. _Kantoku still hasn't told me why I was forced to sit out practise yesterday..._ He though as he got dressed.  
But he didn't realise that he forgot to gel his hair.  
Hiroto left the room. He saw Gouenji from behind and smirked. _New girl, huh?  
Kidou takes so long!_ Gouenji tapped his foot.  
"Hey there beautiful, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"  
Gouenji ignored him.  
"Not much of a talker, are you? I've always liked the silent types."  
 _Voice is close, says they're silent, don't see anyone else... Is he talking to me?!_  
"Well then..." Hiroto hugged Gouenji from behind. "How's that?"  
"Eh?!"  
"Uh..."  
Gouenji turned around "What are you _doing_ Hiroto?!"  
Hiroto blushed deeply. "W-wait... You're n-not a girl?"  
"What on earth makes you think I'm a girl?!"  
"Y-your hair..." Hiroto pointed, still blushing."  
"What about my ha-!..."  
"Well, I'm seeing a totally new you, aren't I?"  
Gouenji stayed silent and blushed.  
"It's a good look for you, I'd love to see that more often, sweet-cheeks."  
"Sweet- _what_?!"  
Hiroto grabbed Gouenji's chin. "Yes, you are absolutely stunning."  
"Um...? ...Oh, hi Yuuto..."  
"Shuuya! What are you doing?!"  
"N-Nothing."  
"Well come here then. Leave him alone, Hiroto-kun, and go back to your Midorikawa."  
"Ryuuji-kun doesn't love me though..."  
"Tough."  
"..."

 **-In Kidou's room-**

"What on earth were you doing with Hiroto, Shuuya?"

"Speak to me!"  
"I was just coming out of the shower when Hiroto started doing pick-up lines on me, but I didn't know he was talking to me... then he hugged me from behind and started stroking me. I tried to resist, but you came at an awkward time." Gouenji explained.  
"I see. I get it now... Hiroto..."  
"Daijoubu! I'll sort it out myself!"  
 _He's not used to being protected, he is used to being the older brother. Duh, Yuuto! What's wrong with your brain today? You're usually really clever! ...Still, I have this feeling. Maybe I'll just mess with Hiroto when Shuuya's not looking. "_ Are you going to fix your hair, or are you going to have other boys gawk at it?!" Kidou spoke up, slightly angry.  
"Geez, calm down. I'm not planning on doing it again."  
"What did you do it the first time?!"  
"I had a lot on my mind! I didn't realise until Hiroto-kun pointed it out!"  
"Whatever!" Kidou closed. "Just stay away from him!"  
"Don't boss me around!"  
"I'm older, and you will listen!"  
"Only by four months!"  
"That still means you're younger! Dammit, Shuuya, listen to me!"  
"I can take care of myself, _Kidou_!" Gouenji stomped to his room.  
 _...He called me Kidou... Argh, stupid brain! Now Shuuya's upset! Great!_ Kidou stalked to Gouenji's room and knocked on the door.

"Go away!"

-Knock-

"I said, 'Go away!'!"  
"Shuuya... Look, I'm sorry, I just got a bit frustrated, that's all, I didn't mean to take it out on you..."

"Can I come in?"  
"Fine..."  
Kidou opened the door to see Gouenji lying on his bed. "Gomennasai, Little Brother."

"All I ask of you is to not be near Hiroto." Kidou half-whispered calmly, sitting next to Gouenji on his bed.  
"But why?"  
"You saw what he did to you!"  
"He was probably just messing around, It will be normal tomorrow."  
"You're right." _No, you're wrong. I will do something about this! One more chance is all he has. I'll just have to beat him up when Shuuya isn't looking._ Oyasumi, Shuuya.  
"Oyasumi, Yuuto."  
Kidou smirked as he walked off. "Your hair better be made tomorrow!"  
"Yuuto!"  
"Oyasumi!" Kidou laughed.  
Gouenji sighed and shook his head. _It's nice to be the younger brother for once..._ Were his last thoughts before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **What the heck, Hiroto?! Sumthin's up! And next chapter, we're gonna find out what Hiroto is trying to do!  
Find out in Chapter 7 of _Never Alone_!  
**

 **Endou: This is a chou-jigen story!  
Yoshi: Just shut up, Endou.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Never** **Alone  
** _A story of Gouenji and Kidou.  
_

 _In this story, yet another tragedy happens to Gouenji, and Kidou helps him through the tough times.  
 **A collaboration with SketchyShade.**_

 **And now, Chapter 7!**

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

The next day, it was a cold, misty morning with strong sunlight and everyone was making their way to school.  
Hiroto moved closer to the brothers. "Hey Gouenji, Kidou."  
"Hi." Gouenji muttered.  
Kidou turned his head away silently and ignored Hiroto.  
Midorikawa suddenly came flying round the corner, tapping Gouenji on the shoulder. "Gouenji! The race! You're on!"  
"He really has changed hasn't he?" Hiroto commented.  
"..." Kidou stayed silent.  
"What's with the silent treatment?" Hiroto tilted his head.  
"..."

Hiroto's brain suddenly clicked. "Wait... Oh my gosh, don't tell me!" he gasped. "You're mad about yesterday!... Are you over protective?!"

Kidou abruptly turned. "Shut up, Hiroto!"  
Hiroto smirked. "Hehe, don't worry Kidou-san Gouenji is in good hands!"  
" _What_?!"  
Hiroto just strolled ahead.  
"Ugh..."

Midorikawa panted at the end of the race, slowing to a jog. "Man!... You're really fast!"  
Gouenji sweatdropped. "It was a tie."  
"But I got a head start!"  
"It wasn't that much of a head start."  
Midorikawa sighed. "Anyway! Let's go! Can't wait for more soccer! We're both improving like mad! And if we keep the whole racing to school thing then we will be as fast as Kazemaru-kun in no time!"  
"You're thinking way ahead Ryuuji, just calm yourself." Gouenji patted him.  
"Fine fine, it's Tuesday, what do we have on Tuesdays first?" Midorikawa asked.  
"Math." Gouenji stated.  
"Ugh!"  
"It isn't _that_ bad." Gouenji reasoned.  
"Yes it _is_!"  
"But you're good at it!"  
"That doesn't mean I _enjoy_ it!"  
"All you need to do is sum things up, it's simple." Gouenji added.  
"I'd let you sum me up anytime." Hiroto whispered in Gouenji's ear.  
Gouenji had a blank face. "Uh... What?"  
Hiroto grinned with his hands in his pockets. "Heh, nothing."  
Midorikawa glared at Hiroto. "Ugh, let's go."  
 _I_ _hope_ _he_ _didn't_ _say_ _anything_ _to_ _Shuuya._ Kidou bit his lip.

After school, Gouenji, Midorikawa and Kidou were exiting the school grounds since sakka practice wasn't on this day.

"I swear to ice-cream I thought that science lesson was never going to end!" Midorikawa moaned.  
Gouenji moved ahead. "Aw come on, Ryuuji, Biology is fun! After all you learn all about the human body!"  
Hiroto checked that Kidou wasn't around and leaned into Gouenji's ear. "You can learn all about _my_ body if you want."  
Gouenji froze. _...The hell does that mean?! "_ Uh _..._ Yeah _..._ "

When Gouenji and Kidou got home, Gouenji entered Kidou's room.

"...Yuuto..."  
Kidou put his book down. "Hai?"  
Gouenji coughed. "Hiroto kept saying random things to me today and yesterday."  
Kidou's eyes widened. "What like? Oh don't tell me it's about that hair thing!"  
"Well, Ryuuji mentioned science and I said biology is fun - it's all about the human body, Hiroto said 'You can learn all about my body if you want'."  
Kidou gritted his teeth and stood up. Gouenji could almost see smoke coming out of Kidou's ears. "Hiroto! That pervert! This is the last straw! I'm going over to Ohisama En right now!"  
"O-okay..." Gouenji nodded, stunned. "C-Can I come, too?"

"No!" Kidou defied. "You just stay home!"  
"Ugh, fine." Gouenji returned to his room.  
 _You are in_ big _trouble, Kiyama Hiroto!_ Kidou thought angrily.

Kidou got to Ohisama En (Sun Garden) and was greeted by Hitomiko.

Hitomiko looked him up and down. "Oh, Kidou-kun what are you doing here?"  
"Is Hiroto there?" Kidou was focused on what he was going to do and ignored the question.  
"Yes, he's at the back, playing football with the others." Hitomiko smiled.  
Kidou continued. "Can I go and see him?"  
Hitomiko nodded. "Sure, otou-san and I were heading out now, so you're okay with being by yourselves with no adults, right?"  
"It's _completely_ fine." Kidou smirked.  
"Good, we'll be gone for around three days. Sayounara." They bowed to each other and Hitomiko left to Seijirou.

"Bye." Kidou entered Ohisama En to see the orphans playing sakka.  
"Pass to me, Hiroto!" Suzuno yelled.  
Hiroto carried on dribbling the ball up to the goal. "Donmai, Fuusuke, I've got this!"  
Suzuno attempted again. "Hiroto!"  
Hiroto got up to the goal. "Tenkuu Otoshi!" And scored. "See?"  
"We're supposed to be a team!" Suzuno emphasised.  
"I'm just saying I could've scored that time! It was a clear way." Hiroto protested.  
"It wasn't!" Suzuno pointed out, annoyed. "There were three defenders!"  
Kidou walked forwards. "Now's my chance."

There were murmurs of: "Eh... Kidou?"  
Kidou smirked and stepped forwards in an intimidating way.

"Hey Kidou." Hiroto grinned.

Kidou whacked Hiroto right in the face. Everyone cringed as they heard a click in Hiroto's upper jaw bone.

"Ow!" Hiroto shouted in pain, rubbing his face. "What the hell Kidou?!"  
"Stay away from Shuuya!" Kidou grabbed Hiroto's strip shirt. "Got that?!"  
"Tch..."  
Kidou let go of Hiroto, pushed him away and walked off  
"Is that all? Pathetic." Hiroto scoffed. Kidou grunted, shooting a soccer ball at him in a strong, fast shot. Hiroto moved slightly to the side and missed the ball by an inch, getting a flow of wind shot at him. "Heh."  
"I see you anywhere near him, you're dead. I hear from him that you've been flirting, you're dead. You do romantic actions towards him, you're dead! Am I clear?" Kidou instructed.  
Hiroto smirked. "Crystal."  
An angry Kidou left the orphanage then.  
"...The hell was all of that?!" Nagumo curiously wondered.  
Hiroto shrugged. "He's just a bit mad that I've been hitting on his brother."  
"Kidou has a brother?" Suzuno swiped his hair.

"Oh yeah, you don't know." Hiroto explained as if he knew everything. "Gouenji Shuuya was adopted by the Kidou family, he's Kidou's younger brother now. A very adorable younger brother, you should see the new him."  
"You've been _hitting_ on him?!" Suzuno spluttered.  
"Maybe, he's cute, can't deny it. Isn't that right, Haruya?" Hiroto winked charmingly at Nagumo.  
Nagumo blushed like crazy. "I-it wasn't a c-crush dammit!"

Just as Kidou got back, he was greeted by Gouenji.  
"What the heck happened?!" Gouenji inquired desperately as if he was a newspaper reporter.  
"Nothing much... Just a good telling off."  
"O-okay, right..."  
"Basically you won't be seeing Hiroto much anymore. Hopefully."  
Gouenji tilted his head. "What was he doing wrong, anyway?"  
"Flirting with you." Kidou sighed.  
"He _what_?! I'm gonna kill him! Not literally... Maybe I should ask Ryuuji what to do..."  
Kidou patted his younger brother. "Calm down, it's all over now."  
Gouenji took a deep breath. "Okay, Yuuto."  
Kidou moved off. "Well, it's time I went. Sayounara."

"Sayounara."  
 _He'_ s _a_ _really_ _good_ _brother_. _I_ _enjoyed_ _standing_ _up_ _for_ _him for_ _once_ _today_. _I'm proud of myself._ Kidou thought as he switched off the lights.  
 _Yeah! Yeah! Katte Nakou Ze!_  
"Oop, sorry, left my phone on!" Gouenji called from his room.  
"It's alright!" Kidou called back.  
Gouenji opened Kidou's door slowly. "Yuuto..."  
Kidou sat up abruptly, sensing the feeling of tenseness. "Nani?"  
Gouenji gulped. "I just got a text from Hiroto...

* * *

 **Hope minna-san enjoyed this chapter! If you did, please review this!** **Tsugi** **no** **shoo** **no** **tame** **ni,** **go** **de** **o ai** **shimashou!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Never** **Alone  
** _A story of Gouenji and Kidou.  
_

 _In this story, yet another tragedy happens to Gouenji, and Kidou helps him through the tough times.  
 **A collaboration with SketchyShade.**_

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

Kidou bolted upright. "Nani?! Let me see!"

"Could you at least give me _some_ privacy?" Gouenji groaned, holding his phone to his side with both hands. "I said I can handle this on my own!"  
"Ugh! Fine!"  
Gouenji read the text.

 _Dear Gouenji Shuuya,  
I know I shouldn't be asking over the phone, but I know any other way would lead to Kidou killing me.  
I'd like for us to meet somewhere in private, I want to tell you something about the way I've been acting.  
As I'm quite busy, I'd like you to know that we should meet Friday after school, and before soccer practise.  
Love, Kiyama Hiroto. X_

 _Private?_ Gouenji sighed. _I swear if he does any flirting with me, I'll-! ... But how will I know_ when _he's flirting? He could just be saying something completely normal! Now that Yuuto said that, I feel so confused..._  
Kidou tapped his foot impatiently. "Well? What did it say?"  
"What happened to privacy?" Gouenji growled.  
"I just want to know!"  
Gouenji took a deep breath and breathed it out. "He was only apologising for his recent behaviour."  
"Through the phone?! Coward..." Kidou scoffed.

"Just go to sleep Yuuto." Gouenji yawned.

"Fine... Goodnight little brother."  
"G'night...

...big brother."

 _That_... _felt so nice, this is the first time he's called me brother, looks like he's opening up._ Kidou's relaxed and slumped in his bed.

The next day, Gouenji was still half asleep strolling to school with Kidou.  
"Gouenji!" Midorikawa yelled, running towards Gouenji and past him. "Race ya!"  
Gouenji grinned. "Heh, sure!"  
"Hey Kidou." Hiroto smirked.  
"Humph!" Kidou huffed.  
"Oh come on!"  
Kidou gritted his teeth. "Go away Hiroto, I don't want to talk to you."  
Hiroto walked off. "Fiiiine!"  
Kidou smiled. _Too easy, he's planning something._

"Ha! Won this time!" Gouenji celebrated.  
Midorikawa's body language totally changed to depressed. "No fair! You cheated!"

Gouenji folded his arms. "How did I cheat?"  
"You! Uh... Um... Did something against the rules!"  
"Sure, whatever you say."  
Hiroto strolled up to them. "Hey Gouenji." He smirked.  
Gouenji glanced behind him. "Eh? Oh, hi Hiroto."  
"Did you read it?"  
"Yes, I did."  
"Great, can't wait to see you." Hiroto smiled inside triumphantly.  
"S-sure..."

Midorikawa was hit by the school feeling as they entered the grounds. "Ugh! Wednesdays! That means _Science_ first! Kill me!"  
Gouenji sympathetically patted his back. "There there."  
"Come on guys, let's go." Kidou pressed.  
"Fine..." Midorikawa moaned. "If I die, tell Hitomiko-nee I love her."

After school, at home, Gouenji told Kidou about Hiroto.  
"Yuuto, don't go mad."  
Kidou paused from unpacking his bag. "What is it?"  
"Can you come with me somewhere? Watch and stay silent please!"  
Kidou was slightly concerned, but agreed anyway. "Alright then."

When they got to the secret location, Gouenji stopped. "You stay in the bushes here."

"Alright then..." _What's going on?_  
Gouenji moved forward a bit. _Is he not here yet?_

 _..._

He heard footsteps and turned around quickly. "Hiroto."

"Hey."

"What did you want to tell me?"

 _The hell?_ Kidou glared.

"... I was hoping I could tell you this with no trouble. I said you should come alone, guess that wasn't too obvious for you." Hiroto nodded towards the bushes. He walked closer.

"N-Nani?"

"Don't even try to play dumb with me, I know he's here, listening to us right now." Hiroto closed the gap between them.

"...!"

Hiroto leaned in. "Well, looks like I'll have to force this."

"Eh? Force wha-?!"

Hiroto kissed Gouenji roughly, then softly.

 _What the hell?_ Gouenji gasped. _I-I can't... can't move!_

Kidou was too shocked at Hiroto's actions to move.

"That will keep you still for a bit."

"What did you do?" Gouenji whimpered. "Gah!" His legs suddenly collapsed.

Hiroto caught him and smirked. "I think you literally fell for me, Shuuya."

Gouenji growled angrily. "Don't call me Shuuya...!"

"Heh, how about you and I go somewhere private?"

"N-Nani?"

 _I have to stay here or else Hiroto will kill me!_ Kidou decided.

"Where are we going?!" Gouenji asked, but there was no response.

Just at that time, Midorikawa swept by the bushes and saw Kidou. "Oh hey old man, what're you doing?"  
"I'm trying to spy on Hiroto because he's trying to date Gouenji or something..." Kidou grunted.  
"So, he's going off with him? Wow, if he still loved me, he wouldn't have done that... I don't love him back, so he probs just tried to sneak off with Gouenji." Midorikawa folded his arms.  
"Ryuuji-kun, he went to a secret place, he knows I'm here." Kidou explained.  
Midorikawa clenched his fists. "He used to take me to a special place. I know exactly where he's going."  
"Nandayo?"  
"He pretends to be smart, but really? Does he know who he's messing with? The smartest guy on Inazuma Japan and the ace striker!" Midorikawa smirked.  
Kidou sighed. "But I'm not going after him, or else we'll just be going on a wild goose chase!"  
"But do you think I'd let him? I'm flipping Reize!"  
"Okay, you go spy on them..." Kidou resulted.  
Midorikawa chuckled. "You think that would work on Hiroto-kun? No way! We'll need a way better plan!"

"Right." Kidou nodded.

"There's a saying that goes like this: 'Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me'." Midorikawa quoted. "Saa, ikou. I'm not letting him fool me or Gouenji ever again."

"Neither am I." Kidou agreed. "Gomen, Shuuya-kun."

* * *

 **Are you ready for action in the next chapter? What will happen next? Will they save him? Will Hiroto's dominate for even longer? Or will Hiroto even manage to claim Gouenji as his own, like he once did to Midorikawa?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Never** **Alone  
** _A story of Gouenji and Kidou.  
_

 _In this story, yet another tragedy happens to Gouenji, and Kidou helps him through the tough times.  
 **A collaboration with SketchyShade.**_

 **Hold onto your sakka balls, minna; it's an action-filled chapter, Chapter 9!**

* * *

"But it's odd, Shuuya isn't even struggling." Kidou mentioned.  
Midorikawa nodded. "Yeah, that's something he should be doing."  
"What _are_ you going to do to me anyway?" Gouenji interrogated.  
Hiroto laughed. "Isn't it obvious? I'll make you mine, before anyone else can."  
"N-nani?!"  
"Heh." Hiroto carried him and ran.  
"What on earth is he doing?!" Kidou spluttered, running after them.  
 _The thing is, Kidou, I don't know._ Midorikawa thought, chasing them too.  
"Let me go, Hiroto!" Gouenji demanded.  
Hiroto denied and started running faster.  
"Shuuya!" Kidou yelled before skidding to a halt, realising something.  
"Where the hell did they go?!" Midorikawa panted.

~At the secret base~

"Where are we?" Gouenji questioned. "And why can't I move?!"  
Hiroto flicked his fingernails. "Where are we? That would ruin all the fun if I told you!"  
Gouenji sighed in annoyance.  
"Why can't you move? There was something on my lips that paralysed you." Hiroto grinned.  
Gouenji paused his thought. "Why did you paralyse me...?"  
"Because it'd be easier to kidnap you if you couldn't move. If you were struggling, I'd have to knock you out. But I don't want to hurt my precious little Shuuya, now do I?" he explained menacingly as he stroked Gouenji's hair.  
 _I still can't move!_ A vain in Gouenji's head popped. "Stop touching me, you disgusting pervert!" he emphasised.  
Hiroto frowned. "Your words hurt me, Shuuya. Though I'm sure you would be able to make it up to me."  
"I don't want to make it up to you." Gouenji growled.  
"Too bad~!" Hiroto laughed lightly as he kissed Gouenji.  
Gouenji let out some sort of distressed noise. Then Hiroto licked him. _I don't like where this is going!  
_ "Now for the interesting part!" Hiroto announced, and began to strip him.  
"No!" Gouenji protested. "You can't make me become yours!"  
"Why not?" Hiroto pouted. When there was no response, he continued. "Anyway, let's keep going, shall we?"  
 _This is awkward!_ Gouenji tried to move again, but it was no use. He gave up.  
Just as he gave up, Hiroto lay on top of him.  
"I like to do it... how do I put it? Straight-to-the-point, if you know what I mean." Hiroto smirked.  
"No! Firstly, I have no clue what you mean," Gouenji spoke up, "and secondly, just stop!"  
"No can do!" Hiroto giggled. "I just didn't want to deepen the kiss or take it slow right now 'cause I've already been on Midorikawa."  
 _Flip. I remember. HiroMido... I used to ship that._ Gouenji's eyes widened. _If Midorikawa has had such a hard time...! But yet he has survived this, so why can't I?_ "How many boys have you-?!"  
"Just you and Ryuuji." Hiroto interrupted.  
Gouenji stayed silent.  
Then Hiroto licked his neck.  
"Ack! Stop!"  
"I'll only stop after you become mine."  
"Ugh!" Gouenji groaned and survived another kiss.  
"Fine! I love you!"  
"Wow! You gave in really quick, Shuuya. But you need to sincerely love me."  
Gouenji huffed. _Flip this. Flip this all. I thought I'd need Yuuto most to recover from my family's death, but really, I need him most now._ "I'll never give in to a perv like you!"  
"Then I'll never stop."  
 _Yuuto..._

Hiroto smiled. "So, Shuuya, like the idea of us being together! Can't wait for this to become a ship!"  
"Why were you even interested in me, anyway?!" Gouenji asked.  
Gouenji: Why were you even interested in me?!  
"Don't attempt to avoid my question, Shuu."  
"...Shuu?"  
"Like it? I just made it up, heh." Hiroto touched Gouenji awkwardly.  
"Eeeeeehh?" Gouenji jumped at the unusual contact. "What are you doing?! That tickles! T-Tomare! Hahahahahaha!"  
"Let me ask you this again." Hiroto kissed Gouenji more gently.  
"Ask what?" Gouenji wondered after the kiss had broken.  
"Do you love me?" Hiroto enquired with a genuine smile.

Kidou and Midorikawa had just reached the unknown building and peeked through the window.  
"Look, Kidou. There they are. I just knew it!"  
"Pipe down, Midorikawa-kun."  
"I was right anyway..." Midorikawa focused back on the window. "So he's using the trance of 'I will always be there for you' and apparently 'genuine' smile technique that he used on me, huh? We'll see if that works again!"  
"Okay... hope this works! Hold on, Shuuya. I know you can."

"Uh... I-I don't know."  
Hiroto gave Gouenji another hug.  
"Well, I um..." Gouenji stuttered.  
"Forget about what I have said, this relationship will continue and be true."

Midorikawa pointed to Hiroto. "Ya see that? That's his Endou impression tactic."  
Kidou bit his lip as he understood.

Gouenji considered what Hiroto had said and decided. "Er... Y-Yes. Yes!"

Midorikawa jaw dropped. "He gave in that easily?!"  
"I can't believe you gave in that easily, Gouenji." Kidou murmured.  
"G-Gouenji...? You called him Gouenji? ...Kidou-kun..." Midorikawa looked concerned at Kidou.  
"He seems like a different person to me." Kidou sighed.  
Midorikawa straightened trim of his shorts. "We'll have to go deal with Hiroto now... There's a friend at stake."  
"H-Hai..."

Hiroto secretly smirked.  
 _Why the hell did I say yes?!_ Gouenji ranted in his head. _I wanted to say no!_  
"Then we shall be forever united." Hiroto closed. _There was more than paralysis on my lips. Now anything I say, you will follow, until I say a few magic words. That won't be happening any time soon, though.  
_ "Hai..." Gouenji replied. _No! Ugh! Someone help me already!  
_

"Kiyama Hiroto!" A voice yelled.  
Hiroto froze.  
"Wait... You took off Shuuya's clothes?!" Kidou gasped as he broke in with Midorikawa.  
"Wait... You just realised?" Hiroto laughed/  
Kidou growled. "I'm going to kill you, you pervert!"  
"Don't hurt him!" Gouenji called. _Argh! Yes! Hurt him! Stupid mouth!  
_ "Eh?" Kidou blinked.  
Midorikawa was confused too. "But..."  
"Don't hurt him! Gah! Do _not_ hurt him!" Gouenji shouted.  
Kidou and Midorikawa looked uncertainly at each other as they pondered.  
"See?" Hiroto scoffed. "Shuu doesn't want me hurt."  
Gouenji shook his head rapidly.  
Kidou gasped.  
Midorikawa's eyes regained their sparkle. "I get it now! He's not saying these things willingly!"  
"Exactly." Kidou smiled.  
"There's a saying that goes like this: _Great minds think alike_." Midorikawa smirked. Then he turned to Hiroto. "Baka! You really stooped low this time! At least I _thought_ you cared about me! Gouenji _loathes_ you!"  
"Whatever. What's a thick little boy who looks like a girl like you going to do about it?" Hiroto chuckled.  
"Sexist idiot, too!" Midorikawa added.  
"Don't worry, Shuuya! We'll get you outta here in no time!" Kidou assured.  
Gouenji looked alarmed. "Don't save me! I want to be here!" _What the heck am I saying?!  
_ Midorikawa nodded towards Kidou. Kidou nodded back. "Let's go, Midorikawa!"  
"Hai! Ikou!" _Payback is about to be served! Get ready, Hiroto!  
_ "Huh?" Hiroto darted his eyes about trying to keep up with his ex's speed and the tactician's methods.  
Midorikawa leaped up behind him and hugged him. "I still love you! Stop doing this!"  
"Heh, I never loved you! I only cared about you as a friend, acting close for attention. I was just the superior!" Hiroto shoved the other boy away from him.  
Kidou meanwhile managed to rescue Gouenji and tiptoe away from the scene. He peeked through the window to check if Midorikawa was okay.  
Midorikawa's facial expressions changed from puppy eyes to a smirk within seconds. "...Not! Just kidding!"  
He punched Hiroto in the face.  
Hiroto collapsed.  
The currently taller boy took the advantage of standing victoriously over the redhead. "I've been waiting for that moment for a while now. Get a taste of my Ass-!"  
"What are you saying?!" Kidou yelped.  
"-tro Break!" Midorikawa smashed a kick where the light never shines.  
Gouenji and Kidou cringed.  
"Heh. There's a saying that goes like this: _Even the strongest will fall someday_. And when was that said originally? When we were together, thank you very much!" Midorikawa turned his head swiftly and left with Kidou.  
"Taxi!" Kidou called.  
The man in the car winded his window down.  
"Tsu-Tsunami-san!" Midorikawa gasped.  
"Sorry I'm late, dudes!" Tsunami laughed awkwardly. "Hop in!"

* * *

 **Officially call this 'a dramatic fanfic that ended up with Yoshi destroying HiroMido yet again'. Why is this a habit? IDK myself! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Never** **Alone  
** _A story of Gouenji and Kidou._

* * *

 _In this story, yet another tragedy happens to Gouenji, and Kidou helps him through the tough times.  
 **A collaboration with SketchyShade.  
** Enjoy!_

* * *

 ** _A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING THIS FIC FOR AGES! I know what you're thinking. 'That's what they all say.' Well, I am truly sorry, and I will hopefully be posting this fic, Never Alone, more quickly. And hey! Never Alone is the name of a tablet and computer game, if you don't know. That's nothing to do with this, though._**

 ** _So I PROMISE that I will post every week or so, and if I don't, call the police. I'm joking! But seriously, I promise you. If I don't manage to and it's not because my wi-fi broke, I will honestly repay you all with a triple-chapter upload in one day. Or something. Whatever you'd like.  
_**

 ** _WARNING: This chapter contains Japanese insults and swearwords. These are usually not taken that seriously in Japan, but you should not use their translations in North America, Oceania or Europe. Japan, you make me laugh X'D your insults rule!  
_**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten - Telepathy?!**

* * *

Tsunami drove them back to their houses. It wasn't that long a ride, around fifteen minutes, and they all noticed just how close the 'secret location' was to Inazuma Town. Kidou and Gouenji got out at their house first.

"Ja mata, min'na!" Midorikawa waved them off.

"Jaa ne!" Gouenji called.

Kidou sighed. "On, mata."

Tsunami then drove Midorikawa to Ohisama En. "Saa, what happened?"

"You really don't want to know." Midorikawa frowned.

"Oh..." Tsunami mumbled.

Midorikawa clenched his fists. "Hiroto-kun is such a... such a... BA-BAITA!"

"KUSO! Mi-Midorikawa-kun?!" Tsunami flinched, trying to turn his head to Midorikawa in disbelief of what he just heard, and swerved the car, nearly crashing it.

"What? It's true." Midorikawa shrugged.

"He doesn't look like a baita..." Tsunami pointed out.

Midorikawa continued. "That's just because you don't know him, the REAL him. Such a charmer, but inside... baka ka."

"You make it sound like a horror story..." Tsunami laughed nervously.

Midorikawa exhaled deeply. _'His BIRTH is a horror story...'_

At Kidou's house, Gouenji was relaxing.

 _His BIRTH is a horror story..._

Gouenji's head perked up. "Eh, did you say something Yuuto-kun?"

Kidou lifted his head also. "No, why?"

"... It's nothing, I just thought I heard something." Gouenji muttered.

"Oh." Kidou went back to reading his book.

Gouenji coughed. "Something else Yuuto."

"What's that?" Kidou put his book down.

"Is it REALLY necessary to stay by me 24/7?" Gouenji moaned.

Kidou scoffed in surprise. "After what red head did? Definitely."

"..." Gouenji sighed.

Which made Kidou sigh also. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'd just prefer if you weren't protecting me all the time." Gouenji stated.

Kidou sensed something odd about this. _'A lie?'_ "You're lying." _'What the hell? I don't even know for sure it's a lie, yet I seemed so confident.'_

 _A lie?_ Gouenji heard an echo. Then Kidou spoke. Then another echo. _What the hell? I don't even know for sure if it's a lie, yet I seemed so confident. 'Eh?'_

"Nan? You okay Shuuya-kun?" Kidou asked. _'Something is wrong.'_

 _Something is wrong_ "Uh... Yeah... How the hell do you do that?" Gouenji wondered.

Kidou leaned forward. "Do what?"

"Speak with your mouth closed?" Gouenji looked frightened.

"Huh?" Kidou was creeped out. _'Is he sick or something?'_

Gouenji folded his arms. "I'm not sick!"

 _'Uh, what?'_ Kidou was now officially worried.

"I don't know either." Gouenji looked down.

 _'Hi?'_ Kidou thought.

Gouenji put his elbows on his knees. "Um, hello?"

Kidou tried to think in sentences. _'Can you hear me?'_

"Of course I can hear you, you're speaking right now. Do you want to become a ventriloquist or something?" Gouenji chuckled slightly.

 _'... Shuuya, this is what I'm THINKING of right now.'_

Gouenji rolled his eyes. "Haha, very funny, Yuuto."

 _'I'm not kidding, move your head to the right.'_

"Okay... " Gouenji did as Kidou thought.

Kidou's eyes widened. "Sou machigai nai, you read my mind."

"Nani? That's not even possible!" Gouenji freaked out.

Kidou sensed confusion and disbelief in Gouenji. "Well, it's true, look at my its at all times, then you can still hear my voice, loud and clear." Gouenji stared at Kidou's lips. _'Shuuya, you are telepathic, how do you feel about that?'_ Kidou thought.

"... Well then." Gouenji was still slightly stunned.

"You're taking this quite well." Kidou commented.

Gouenji fell back. "How else COULD I take it?"

"Touché." said Kidou.

"Great, now I'm a mutant. What fun." Gouenji deadpanned.

Kidou smirked. "Hehe, lucky you. Do you willingly read minds or does it just come to you?"

Gouenji gaped. "How am I supposed to know?"

Kidou's smirk got wider. "I wonder if I can give you headaches whenever you annoy or disobey me..."

Gouenji cocked his head to the side. "How will you do that?"

Kidou just thought of a really loud siren. It seemed to be on a crescendo.

"Ugh! SHUT THAT THING UP!" Gouenji started to get a headache.

Kidou sensed Gouenji's pain and frustration. _'Nandayo?'_ "Okay, fine..."

Gouenji sighed again. "What am I going to do tomorrow?"

"Tell no one, maybe Midorikawa-kun, I'm sure he'll believe you." Kidou resolved.

Gouenji thought of the green-head and groaned. "If I tell Midorikawa-kun, then pranks will go wild."

"Yeah, but imagine how you could use this at soccer!" Kidou exclaimed enthusiastically.

Gouenji nodded as he tried to think of some sort of idea of how to use his new power. "Sou... Oyasumi nasai." He left to have a think in his bed.

"Oyasumi." Kidou went back to his book.

* * *

 **NAN DESU KA? So... Gouenji-san is telepathic?! What an advantage! Or disadvantage, at that...**


End file.
